This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective of this project is to determine the early pulmonary mechanisms that initiate development of clinical symptoms in childhood asthma, using a rhesus monkey model of allergic airways disease. We have hypothesized that pulmonary eosinophilia is a critical first step in the initiation of allergic airways disease during postnatal development.